


如果系列

by LittleDamara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Daryl Dixon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 各种AU小故事、PWP故事前会梗概西皮和内容和警告
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. 修草坪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瑞克/达里尔  
> 人妻达里尔，产乳，短pwp

达里尔计划去修草坪。  
卡尔经常抱怨他被某种夏天的虫子蛰到，也不适合让朱迪丝在那里晒太阳。虽然总体来说他们家后院的草坪一直很修整靓丽，把邻居的都比下去，但在晚餐时瑞克听了卡尔的意见后，那双试探的眼神越过一桌丰盛的食物，目的性明显地落在达里尔的脸上。  
好吧。达里尔想。他会去修草坪，在他完成一天内定量的家务事后，包括晚饭、清理地毯、换洗床单、为瑞克周末的同事派对做准备。  
达里尔中途停歇才反应过来自己累了。时间过了中午，房子四周很安静，只有阳光在晃动。卡尔上学还没回，朱迪丝在婴儿房发出一些动静。达里尔沉浸在午后的某种直觉里，他与婴儿的微弱联系在布满温暖阳光的空气中不断放大，他的胸部涌上一股隐隐的激动，催促他去做某些他无法拒绝、会产生期许的事情。  
达里尔突然希望自己有时间出一次门，不用太远，去到镇子的湖边就行。他会眯着眼睛在太阳底下钓鱼，或者躺在树荫里睡觉。瑞克会从携带式冰箱里给他拿出一罐冰凉的啤酒，过一段轻松的二人时光。  
达里尔想到他有好长一段时间没能喝点自己喜欢的东西了。  
这真不公平。达里尔留意着婴儿房的动静，把收回来的床单对半叠好。瑞克可以整天开着他的警车在外兜风，自由自在地工作，随意吃垃圾食品（达里尔也爱吃，它们做法简单又美味），喝酒喝到醉回家里，穿着袜子钻进被窝睡觉。  
达里尔疲倦地半眯着眼睛，把过长的头发用手指捋开。想到莫尔见他这副模样肯定要笑掉大牙。  
朱迪丝在房间里哭出来。  
达里尔赶紧扔下手头的事，快步进入婴儿房，从一片粉色墙纸的照耀里把小女孩轻轻地抱出白色围栏床。在细嫩尖锐的哭声中，达里尔的乳头挺立发硬，顶着他的衣服，没一会儿就微微湿润开。他有种错觉，自己的身体变成一块感情海绵，正在吸收着朱迪丝的小委屈不断膨胀，它们发着温吞的热，在肚子里沉着，又一波波涌挤进他的胸部。  
达里尔下意识瞥了眼窗户，想着没必要拉上窗帘，便背过身，掀开衣服，在朱迪丝的哭声中盯着湿润闪亮的奶头一秒，便把小女孩凑近自己。  
朱迪丝很喜欢他，或者她只是单纯地饿了。达里尔看着女孩的嘴巴极力吮吸着奶头，总会有过多的乳汁在嘴唇缝隙里满溢遗漏出，没一会儿达里尔的胸前都是湿漉漉的一片。瑞克对达里尔的喂奶方式很有意见，他说没必要让女孩子吃东西也这么邋遢。  
“你需要时不时帮她擦下，别漏得到处都是。”瑞克半开玩笑地说。  
所以达里尔决定和他对着干，反正只要朱迪丝开心就行。他喜欢小女孩如此对他表达爱意，这么极力地遵循原始本能从他身体里汲取能量，就算还只是一个婴儿，她几乎用上所有的力气用牙肉碾磨达里尔的乳头，双手扒在胸部的皮肤上，若有若无地抓着。达里尔喜欢那股急切又没有威胁力的进食，像是女孩在和他玩耍那样轻松。卡尔完全和他错过了这一关键的时间段，所以现在他们的关系并不密切，不像家人，反而像是友好的亲戚。  
达里尔让朱迪丝去吸另一边的奶头，刚空闲下来的则渐渐失去婴儿口腔的暖意。  
或许这是好事，和男孩做朋友，身份永远是男孩父亲的一个好兄弟。  
达里尔把朱迪丝搂紧一些，感受着女孩的小舌头在他乳尖疯狂了一阵。小家伙喜欢咬他，不难想象出等她长牙后达里尔会多幸苦。  
有时候卡尔看他的眼神会带有一种好奇，偷偷摸摸地观察。特别是瑞克在他做晚餐时双手搂着他的腰，还有他们一家人看电视时瑞克的嘴巴在达里尔的脖子上。男孩会有些混淆，即便瑞克说明了达里尔的身份。  
达里尔觉得有必要解释清楚，但瑞克总是对这类事情匆匆忙忙的。  
“他长大自然会理解的。”他说，或者当达里尔想要严肃谈谈的时候就用性爱打发掉。  
达里尔又朝窗外瞥了眼，而后把心满意足的朱迪丝抱开，拉下衣服，感受布料再次摩擦他的奶头。他走神地抱着朱迪丝给她拍嗝，哼着小时候从莫尔那听来的歌（瑞克知道肯定会变得疯狂）。  
朱迪丝在达里尔的肩头睡着了，达里尔也想睡个觉，觉得草坪的事可以放一放。他轻轻把朱迪丝放回床上，考虑回到原来地方把床单收拾好后，他可以抓紧时间睡个觉，在卡尔回来闹腾之前。  
他在叠完最后一张被套时前厅传来开门关门的声音。达里尔叹口气，疲倦地盯着那块整齐的布料。他听着沉重的鞋跟从地毯上踏过朝自己挨近，然后一双在室外工作的、有力滚烫的手臂从身后抱住了他。  
“我提前回来了。”瑞克浑身是汗，热气腾腾地把脸埋进达里尔的脖子里。  
“然后呢？”达里尔顺势扭头亲他的面孔，舒服地摩擦瑞克脸上的胡渣。“我今天他妈的累死了，晚餐还没做。你别把小拽女吵醒，她刚吃饱喝足正在睡觉。”  
瑞克搂紧达里尔，用力地吸了口气。达里尔看到他那双太过清澈的蓝眼睛，感到喉咙发紧。  
“不行。”  
“我什么都没说。”  
“我要去睡了。”达里尔差点打了一个哈欠。  
他想挣脱开瑞克的手臂，但男人依旧抱着他，双手下移，隔着裤子抓到他的性器，熟练地揉捏，同时张大嘴巴含住达里尔脖子上的一块皮肤，舌头几乎要把他烫伤。  
有股推力在达里尔身后拱着他，还有瑞克黑制服裤子里某个发硬的位置。它粗鲁地顶着达里尔的大腿内侧，示意要达里尔顺势倒在床上。  
“我很累。”达里尔不耐烦地抓住瑞克的手腕，半磕着眼睛也很难摆出认真的表情。  
瑞克在他耳朵里发笑，热气喷进达里尔的耳背和发根里，继续推他，然后把他推进床，压住那些洗好的床单。  
达里尔撑起自己，额头顶着床垫，他太累以至于摆脱不开瑞克给他带来熟悉的性爱动作，也累得没心思去继续拒绝瑞克扒他的居家裤子。达里尔习惯地跪趴在床铺间，听着身后解开皮带和裤拉链的声音。他转开眼睛，对着房间的一面墙眨眨眼，看到墙上的全家福，里面的达里尔正挑衅地看着他。  
瑞克直接进来了，似乎从他一进门达里尔的身体就为此做好准备，适度紧致，有自发的润滑，刚喂完奶也令他浑身散发一股浓郁的母性气息。达里尔感到瑞克的阴茎挤开软肉不断深入，隐约擦过他的前列腺。他被轻微的快感击中，在床单里微微喘气。瑞克贴上来，紧紧压着他的后背，这个姿势正好也让他的性器一入到底，囊球几乎卡在达里尔温热颤抖的入口处，就像前一晚以及每一晚那样熟悉，令人激动。  
达里尔感到身体在被瑞克填补的快感中放松，疲倦也更加明显。然后瑞克出去，快速进来，用力又迅速，震得皮带扣发出断断续续令达里尔耳朵发红的声响。那些每次以为都会习惯的快感在体内叠加，达里尔在撞击中摇晃，感到自己也逐渐发硬，龟头带着水光在床单上磨蹭。他很想发泄，用手帮自己，但是他太累了，除了让自己收紧屁股去迎合瑞克的阴茎之外他什么都不想做。而瑞克似乎没留意这点，他轻车熟路地撞进达里尔的身体，在他耳边哈哈地喘气，感到喉咙越来越干，也越来越激动，仿佛有某种珠子在里面跳动。他从后掀开达里尔的衣服，双手在汗湿里抓上达里尔的胸，关节凸显、肤色焦黄的五指用力抓捏，像是在捏一个水球那样好玩又心满意足。达里尔颤抖地呼吸。他胸口被瑞克的力量满溢，那双手甚至抓疼了他，留下红色的痕迹，摩擦出淡淡的奶香。  
瑞克来的时候达里尔才反应过来他又没戴套，留下满肚子的精液随着他的抽离流到大腿上。达里尔想发火，但是他随着瑞克从身后的离开倒在床上，双手抓住自己发胀水亮的性器，急切粗鲁地把自己撸出来。他应付着自慰的小高潮，哼着呼噜声随便地拉回裤子，听到瑞克在他身后系上拉链，还有一些零碎整理衣服的动静。  
达里尔感到眼皮发沉，恍惚中想到床单白洗了，不免有些泄气。他环抱自己，拉回衣服，下意识搂着胸，再次感到自己像是情感海绵，此时吸收着瑞克某种不言而喻的情绪，然后胸部再次逐渐发胀，温暖从他胃里蔓延到全身。  
有人捋开他的头发，在他太阳穴上落下一个吻。  
“我待会去修草坪，然后晚餐订披萨，好好睡吧。”瑞克这么说。  
达里尔终于可以睡觉了。


	2. 在黎明破晓前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瑞克/达里尔  
> 有乱伦背德暗示（这一篇有点病）  
> 瑞克和洛莉感情不和，迷路加上车坏，瑞克去一家农场救助。

瑞克一开始就不赞成这次家庭旅行。他们原先计划是去度假小屋，结果半途改了主意，要在洛莉还没把宝宝生出来前去见见她的某个远房姑妈，而瑞克带的那份地图年份过于久远。他们抄了某条近路，把车从公路上带跑偏，远离手机信号塔，一头扎进林子里，最后让可怜的凯美瑞在一条两头不见光的泥路上死火了。  
瑞克紧紧抓着方向盘，洛莉斜靠在副驾里看着他，食指抵着额头，就像她以往对现状感到无能为力又充满怨气的姿势。那双眼睛瞪着，若有若无地催促瑞克想个办法让大家脱离困境。瑞克决定不说话，车内充满疲倦和埋怨，蓄势待发，一旦开口准会吵得不可开交。卡尔睡在后座，游戏机放在他的肚子上亮着光。瑞克觉得他有必要把卡尔的游戏机关掉，否则电量耗完后小男孩肯定又要吵了。  
“你打算在这里过夜吗？”洛莉突然说。  
瑞克闭上眼睛，无奈地出口气，一秒后扭头看了眼自己的妻子。他们在高中毕业后好上，瑞克当上警察不久便与显露怀孕特征的洛莉结婚、搬进大房子里。那时候的瑞克就算觉得隐隐不安，不对头的直觉敲着他的大脑，但他期望这会是错觉，便没有理会。几年后他与洛莉的情感裂缝扩大，他才记起来当年那种担忧是多么的明显。这种感情顺势而下，演变成对卡尔的内疚，进而又回到洛莉身上，似乎所有瑞克在乎的事都在离他远去，而他与洛莉无望的磨合又在其中像海浪般将其相互越拱越远。他们根本就是未婚先孕的失败案例，只是在生活的掩盖下没那么凸显。瑞克想到这其中自己的责任占了大半，便经常给洛莉让步，加上她最近怀孕后心情不好，瑞克更学会适时闭紧自己的嘴巴。  
“我下去看看。”他松开方向盘，开门下车。  
瑞克对着掀开的车前盖站着，试图从白色烟气里看出门路。几分钟后他来到副驾窗边，敲敲玻璃让洛莉降下车窗。  
“可能是火花塞还是冷凝器什么的出了问题，我不知道，你和卡尔呆在车里，我去有信号的地方试试电话。”他流利地让挫败感倾泻而出，期望可以得到妻子的支持。  
洛莉挑眉，露出无法置信的模样看着某处，没有回话。  
瑞克垂下头，泄气地拍拍车顶，然后朝泥路前方走去。  
不出十分钟，道路变得开阔，树林渐退，大片的草坪展现在天空下，偶尔一两棵栎树在空旷的土地上，树冠随风摇曳。几头牛在吃草，挨着一条木栅栏，木栅栏的铁门半掩，松垮垮地晃动。一栋南方乡村风情的屋子在远处耸立，更远的地方有一间仓库，隐约可以看见半满整齐的干草。  
瑞克一直走到木栅栏边，朝四周观察，很快发现屋子旁有个车库，摆放了一堆修理工具。他努力往车库里看，希望能在那里看到某个穿着吊带裤的修理工，不过可惜的是车库里没车，说明房主出去了。  
这时屋子的正门打开，瑞克见到一个年轻男人从单薄的纱门后走出，十足的南方乡下人打扮，懒散又有点脏，干了一天的活儿那样慢慢走着。  
那个年轻人下了走廊台阶就发现了瑞克。他愣了一会儿，像是特别意外会有陌生人找到这个地方似的，接着他也看向车库，大幅度地左右张望，最后才保持着懒散的步伐走向栅栏。  
“嘿，我想借个电话。”瑞克在年轻人还没走近前就发话。“我们的车抛锚了，需要叫辆拖车过来，你可以……”  
年轻男人走近后瑞克顿了下。  
“可以什么？”对方问。  
“我需要电话。”瑞克盯着男人的脸，稍微诧异对方的模样比他所想的那类人要好看得多。他长得有点刻薄，但眯着眼睛看人的方式又显得他很在意对方的话。年轻人明目张胆地打量了瑞克，没考虑太多。  
“只有老戴尔有拖车，但他这段时间不在，帮不了你，有电话也没用。”他说话的声音偏扁，带着轻轻的、令人觉得可爱的鼻音。  
“你说你的车抛锚了？”他继续问。  
“呃，是，但我不知道问题出在哪里。”瑞克手搭在栏杆上，为难地皱着眉头。“我家人还在等着……”  
“或许莫尔可以帮你，他会修车，比我会。”年轻人示意车库。“不过他和我爸出去了，过一会儿回来，你可以叫你家人一块进来等，天黑后呆在屋外可不好受。”  
瑞克想到要洛莉来到这里就感到头大，卡尔或许会喜欢，但总的来说他也不愿意随便进入陌生人的家，特别是在这种荒僻之地。熟悉的不安在瑞克喉咙里冒头，似乎迫切地想切断他与年轻男人的联系。  
“一晚就可以修好。”男人又说。  
他侧歪着头，轻巧地抬眼看向瑞克，对上视线后即刻降下目光，像是在征求瑞克的意见，仿佛他才是迷路车又出故障来求救的那个人。  
“好吧。”瑞克答应道。“多谢了……”他停在那里等男人说出名字。  
“达里尔。”年轻男人抬高下巴说，双手插进裤袋，刻意等瑞克的自我介绍。  
这时瑞克才察觉到这个男人似乎在和他调情。男人的语气和肢体动作，眼神的试探，还有瑞克说出自己的名字后他露出的那一丝窃笑——调皮又友善的表情。瑞克原路返回时克制自己不断回头张望的冲动，把不安压回肚子里，让逐渐冰冷的空气和一丝激动填补身体的空缺。  
洛莉在车里压着声音跟瑞克争吵，直到卡尔醒来她才终止争论，回头问卡尔睡得怎么样。瑞克越过座位看他，那股不该有的内疚感又浮现在双眼之间，压着鼻梁，令他的笑容变得僵硬。  
卡尔得知要去农场住一夜后显得特别兴奋，和瑞克预计的一样，这下洛莉也没什么好说的。他们顺着瑞克一开始的路径去到开阔地，瑞克在后面提着行李袋，有些期望着能看到达里尔在栅栏边等他回来。  
栅栏边没有人，甚至草坪上的牛都不见了。整片农场看起来像是闹鬼胜地，如果不是车库后方还有微弱的车灯透过朦胧的秋日霞光照射过来，瑞克差点以为连达里尔都是他的幻觉。  
洛莉看到车灯，拉住卡尔的肩膀，站在原地等瑞克过来。瑞克突然荣升出强烈的自豪，他的家庭正站在前方等着他的保护，需要他；另一面则是他迫不及待地想让洛莉看看那位愿意伸出援手的年轻人——瑞克已经将他当作向妻子炫耀的资产，就为了得到妻子的诧异和近似妄想的嫉妒——该死的虚荣心。  
车库后方走出两个人，瑞克发现他们里面任何一个都不是刚才看见的年轻人。他们身影庞大，动作粗鲁，肢体动作懒散又嚣张。里面较为年轻一点的男人正用脏布擦手，看到站在灯外的三个人，背光的脸上露出模糊的笑容，像是看到一个荒谬的笑话。另一个男人压根就没往这边留意。  
“怎么回事？”洛莉悄悄问瑞克，抓紧卡尔的衣服。“你不是说已经讲好了吗？”  
瑞克不能在洛莉面前露出彷徨的模样，他直接放下行李，大步走向车库。他一只手放在裤腰带上，是他从警车上下来盘问对方的一个习惯，这个动作可以帮他对眼下的发展树立信心。不过当他足以看清那两个男人的脸时，达里尔也从建筑物后面出来，对瑞克的出现丝毫不感到意外。  
“你就是我的宝贝弟弟说的客人？”一直打量瑞克一家人的男人哼哼笑着，瑞克想他应该就是莫尔，另一个很有可能是达里尔的父亲。老人一言不发，不友善地瞥了眼瑞克，目光直接盯着远处洛莉的大肚子。  
“达里尔说你们的车抛锚了？在哪里？”  
“树林里面，不算远。”  
“修完车你们就要走。”达里尔的父亲突然开口。  
“什么……哦，我想可以，我们一早就离开，如果车可以走的话。”瑞克没想到达里尔的好客之后会遇到如此冷漠的回应。这时他看着达里尔在他父亲身边翻白眼，随后打开皮卡的车门，打算帮瑞克把车拖回来。  
莫尔听到动静回头，瑞克看到这个男人的肌肉在一瞬间收紧，他把脏布甩开，一步冲过去把达里尔拉下车，将车门撞上。  
“你要干嘛？”莫尔质问，达里尔看了瑞克一眼才看回莫尔。“去拖车。”他回答。  
“滚回厨房去，你还嫌今天惹的事不够多吗？”莫尔推了达里尔的肩膀，达里尔凶狠地瞪着眼，结果他的父亲扭过身，年轻男人便怂着肩膀从车库后面离开了。  
“我看到你的妻子怀孕了。”那名父亲又对瑞克说话，这么突兀令瑞克没从刚才的小冲突中反应过来。他撞上莫尔挑衅的笑容，才恍惚地看回高大的老人。  
“没错。”瑞克叉着腰，放松紧张的腰背肌肉。  
“你们去房子的西侧住，那里虽然没人，但灰尘不大。孩子们的妈以前住那里，我想你老婆会喜欢的。”  
莫尔又笑了下，瑞克困惑不满地皱眉，还是点头感谢这名农场主，转身离开。他还没走回洛莉身边，莫尔便开着皮卡轰隆地赶到他身边，探出头问车卡在哪里了。皮卡刹车鲁莽，快要擦过瑞克的手臂，洛莉为此吓了一跳，卡尔则是好奇地看着莫尔快速撇头吐口水的样子。  
莫尔笑嘻嘻地对洛莉点头，洛莉僵硬地抿紧嘴巴。皮卡拖着烟离开后她一脸神色凝重地盯着瑞克，无声质问他怎么能把他们推向更加糟糕的境地。  
“车一修好我们就走。”洛莉冷冷地说，单手托着肚子，站在逐渐暗色的草地上像一尊漂亮的石像。  
他们挑了一间一楼的房间，把防尘布掀掉，发现家具都还可以用，床很结实，垫子散发着陈旧干燥的气味。瑞克算是松了口气，卡尔则是好奇地在屋子里兜圈，把西侧房子的门一扇扇打开看看。瑞克扭头看看洛莉，发现她正一脸忧郁地坐在窗台边，朝暗色的草场上眺望。瑞克拍干净双手，来到她身边，安抚地摸摸洛莉的肩膀。  
洛莉抬头看他的眼神是怨恨的。  
“这该死的地方。”洛莉摇着头，不再看瑞克。她懒得再和瑞克争论什么，一手扶额，一手按在肚子上。“去他的姑妈。”她最后骂道。  
瑞克决定去看车的情况。  
他从室外的草坪上绕到车库，中途经过一扇发亮的窗户，不自觉地朝里看。达里尔正在准备晚餐，年轻的身影在暖黄色的灯光下来回移动，做着收尾工作。瑞克想到莫尔对达里尔的态度，还有那个老人迪克森，对他们是一家人感到神奇。他差点想跟达里尔打招呼，不过想想还是算了。  
莫尔不在车库里，他把瑞克的凯美瑞拖来后就撇下不管，连车前盖都没有动过。瑞克对此烦躁，他四处找着莫尔，直接顺着车库的门进入房子的中心，但那些人似乎可以瞬间消失，室内只剩下从厨房里端盘子出来的达里尔。  
“很抱歉。”瑞克过去，扶着椅子说。  
达里尔对他歪嘴角笑笑，随意地把盘子放到桌子上。“至少你只需要忍受一晚。”他眨眨眼睛，然后快速离开餐桌，拐进厨房里。瑞克苦笑了下，也跟着过去，站在交界处。  
“有什么我能帮忙的？”  
瑞克发现达里尔在滚一锅炖汤。年轻人拿着长勺搅拌，凑过去闻了闻，面无表情地离开锅炉。“这是什么？”瑞克在厨房门口问。  
达里尔被他那种怕冒犯别人领地的举动逗笑了。他眼睛沾在瑞克身上，让他进来试试。瑞克每走近一步内心都紧张一分，达里尔留在他身上的目光也就越热越重，最后他们站在一块，在冒烟的热锅中相互看着对方。炖汤的气味塞满瑞克的鼻腔，说实在的真的没什么特别的味道，普通的家常菜，但在这氤氲的气味中掺杂了达里尔毫不忌讳闪躲的目光，直白得令瑞克呼吸急促，被一种模糊的幸福感冲击了脑袋——这是洛莉在早几年前可以给带给他的感官刺激，现在完全没有了，只有冰冷疲倦的叹息。达里尔明显对瑞克有兴趣，瑞克并没有低估自己的外貌，只是他头次遇到这么天真又赤裸的目光勾引，令他高兴又害怕，总觉得忘记了重要事情那样惴惴不安。  
有人用力地敲了下厨房的木门。瑞克快速看过去，只见莫尔站在那，抬高手臂撑着身子。  
“怎么这么久？”他嚷嚷着。达里尔直视着他哥哥没出声，身体静止了几秒后才收拾东西。“嘿，你，别在厨房碍事。”莫尔叫瑞克出来。因为有莫尔在场，多了一双眼睛造成没必要的监视，瑞克察觉到这家人对达里尔的生活干涉过分，凭着多年的工作经验，瑞克能明白家庭里的掌权者喜欢随时随地强调自己的地位。瑞克从莫尔身边走过时忍不住回头看了眼达里尔，对方没留意到这个慰问的目光，正垂头丧气地把炖汤从锅里端出来。莫尔则是一直守着门口，一眼都没离开过。  
洛莉说她没胃口。瑞克回到房间时她已经躺在床上准备睡觉了，卡尔结束了小探险，用着最后一点电玩他的游戏机。瑞克不打算把洛莉哄上餐桌，他叫来卡尔，走之前对洛莉说他会给她带一份过来，要她累就先睡。洛莉不满瑞克把话头又转到他手上，就没有理睬他。这种妻子对丈夫的抵触连卡尔都感受到了，只是他还不理解，走向餐厅时还问妈妈是不是不舒服。  
瑞克没想到迪克森老先生会在餐桌上问他一大堆问题，特别是提到瑞克是一名警察后，他的鄙夷显露出来，但也无法抵挡他对这一职业行内规矩的好奇。瑞克怀疑老人是不是喝醉了，他红光满面，但又一副不高兴的样子，显出一种病态的兴奋感。长桌一头坐着老人在轰轰地发牢骚，另一头是瑞克，瑞克旁边是被老人气势惊讶到的卡尔。莫尔和达里尔坐在老人两侧。这样的座位表面上有序但给外人看感觉凌乱不堪，像是胡乱拼凑的一张剪贴画。瑞克可怜着自己的儿子要遭受这怪异的画面，走神地偷瞄闷闷不乐的达里尔。他原本以为他可以随意坐在达里尔身边，或者这个年轻人还会从餐桌上像厨房里那样给他各种挑拨趣味的暗示。但全程下来达里尔不是把目光埋在盘子里，就是被莫尔和迪克森轮流使唤着去拿一些有的没的的东西。  
“这汤要加盐。”莫尔从桌下踢了下达里尔，要他去拿盐过来。达里尔懒得和他争执，直接起身，结果他父亲又突然要达里尔把胡椒粉找出来。莫尔的表情僵硬了一秒，随后自我解嘲地笑笑，强调他的盐。在这两个男人僵持中达里尔躲进了厨房一直没出来，直到迪克森等得不耐烦，就没继续理睬他，莫尔得意地看了眼父亲，像是赢了一场比赛。  
到晚餐最后达里尔都没有出来，瑞克也不好过分关心他在干嘛，只好问莫尔关于车的问题。  
“等我有空了就会帮你看看。”农场男人说。  
“那要什么时候？”  
“我怎么知道，我的事那么多，你慢慢等，反正一天内可以解决的，怎么了，你不喜欢这里？”莫尔说完后双眼冒光，像是看穿了瑞克的心思那样自鸣得意。  
瑞克摆摆手，但无法否认自己被莫尔盯上时后背发凉的心虚。正好卡尔想出去，瑞克赶紧带他离开了屋子。他们下到草地上，慢悠悠地脱离身后在夜色中发亮的屋子，朝草坪边缘走去。四周虫鸣畅响，秋日的风不会太冷，夜空晴朗得像是被擦干净的玻璃瓶底。瑞克从晚餐奇怪的氛围中喘口气，结果想起来忘记给洛莉留一份吃的了。瑞克懊悔地回身，达里尔在木栅栏那里看着他。瑞克确认卡尔不会跑远后，走向达里尔。达里尔看着瑞克朝自己走来，一动不动，趴在铁栏杆上等待男人来到自己跟前，炖汤的味道残留在领口处，嗅觉记忆瞬间将清冷的室外带到了温暖的厨房。  
“你兄弟和你们父亲关系不好吗？”瑞克打趣地问。达里尔从手臂上仰头看他，不在意地撇嘴。  
“我刚才给你妻子送了一份。”达里尔说。  
瑞克突然感到被冒犯，他不喜欢有人堂而皇之地接触他的家人，就算从前面的各种表现来看达里尔是在对瑞克上心的。  
“谢谢，洛莉她最近心情不好。”  
“因为怀孕？”达里尔问。  
瑞克眯眼审视着达里尔，猜测他是否还有言下之意蕴含其中。  
达里尔露出下午的调皮笑容，瑞克便知道他是故意这么问的。  
“别太过关心这些问题。”瑞克假装威胁地说，他稍微探下身，想在昏暗中看清达里尔的面容。  
他喜欢那双精巧的眼睛，不会太过茂密的短胡须，那颗痣点亮了男人面部，让瑞克每次看向他都会加深一次印象。瑞克喜欢达里尔带给他的懒散自由的感觉，性感在其中若隐若现，像是别在裤腿上带刺的种子刺痒着皮肤。他喜欢从达里尔眼里看到清晰明亮的欲望，大胆得近似张扬，只要达里尔的家人不在场的话。  
达里尔伸出手，握上瑞克的手臂。他的手掌透过衣服压紧瑞克的肌肉，温度渐渐将那块皮肤升温。瑞克的手臂在跳动，这感觉还未深刻到足以让他记住，达里尔便松开，随意地上下抚摸，抚平衣服皱褶那样轻巧快速，然后没头没尾地把手收了回去，垫住下巴。瑞克惊讶地愣住，胸膛聚涌着浪头勃发的白沫，将有未有地肿胀。他加深呼吸，融入了农场的夜色，一直生活在这块土地上那样自由轻松，这种感动让他忘记了他和洛莉之间的各种矛盾，甚至演化成一股难以消退的自信，鼓励着他去挨近达里尔。  
当他还在动荡的情感中挣扎时，达里尔已经撑高上身，伸懒腰那样舒服地凑上前，快速地吻了下瑞克，又在瑞克还未察觉这是一个吻和是否要加深之间犹豫的时候退开，亮着眼睛看他。瑞克被栅栏隔着没法追上去。  
屋子里头某个男人在叫达里尔，年轻男人耸耸肩，在瑞克的注视下慢悠悠地晃荡进屋子的光影里。  
瑞克一直在等待。他回到房间，把洛莉只动过几口的盘子放开，哄好卡尔睡觉后便一言不发地盯着窗外。途中洛莉醒了一次，审视着他的后脑勺，什么也没说又睡了回去。瑞克没有理会，他沉浸在等待中，在宁静和霎时的紧张里呼吸。  
晴朗的夜空下仓库的门在瑞克的视野中开了一个缝隙，四周树荫晃动，风声细微，把夜晚的灰尘吹进瑞克的眼睛里。  
他离开了房间。  
瑞克进入到空大的仓库里。他徐徐关上仓门，听着门下轮子发出的摩擦声在空间里刺穿宁静。仓库只有上头的货口投掷下某种不像是月光的亮光，它比自然光暗了几度，不过也足以让瑞克找到里面的达里尔了。瑞克快步过去，几乎是毫不犹豫地站到达里尔跟前。达里尔靠在干草堆上，让瑞克挨近自己，就算看不清，瑞克也知道他一直在微笑着，像是得逞那样自信满满。也就在这个时候，瑞克居然感到一阵巨大的害怕从上头压下，让他难以呼吸，可是他的身体并不想离开，又不敢向前。洪水般的悠游寡断冲击他，将他大脑拍昏，似乎在一个大胆漂亮的男人面前他可以瞬间畏缩，对唾手可得的事物显露出最原始的胆怯。  
“我……”瑞克从身体里挣扎呼出一口气，瞪着眼睛惊恐地看着达里尔。  
达里尔向他伸出手，拇指按着他的下巴，然后凑上一个吻。  
瑞克被来自另一个人的温度击垮，在这个空荡干燥的仓库，在这片荒僻的农场，在他这操蛋的婚后生活，他的骨头被击碎，他的肌肉在剧烈颤抖，他的呼吸灼烧鼻腔，他的眼泪将要夺目而出——他加深了这个吻。  
达里尔在瑞克的嘴巴里发出急切的呼噜声，像是在笑，更多的是叹息。他是一个从荒漠里逃出来的幸存者，正在剧烈向瑞克渴求能给予的一切。瑞克低吼着把达里尔压在干草块上，一边扶着年轻男人的后颈，一边越发用力地吻他，几乎可以呛到两个人的呼吸。他们分开一秒，抢着看清对方深陷欲望的模样，然后又快速投入到下一个深吻里。达里尔双手抓上瑞克后脑的卷发，不深不浅地抓握着，扯得瑞克头皮发麻发痒，被指甲压得刺疼。瑞克空闲的手搂住达里尔的腰，把他整副身子大力地压向自己，胸膛因为急促的呼吸发烫相撞。两人摩擦到裤裆里越发硬的部位后，达里尔还会偏离开接吻，仰着下巴重重喘息。瑞克顺势去吻他的脖子，双手向下，滑向达里尔的屁股，而后猛然将他的右腿抬起，一下子分开达里尔双腿空间，占入男人的怀里。达里尔失重地靠倒在干草，急切地让瑞克带走他的身体。他的双手依旧搂住瑞克的脖子，保持差不多的动作。瑞克则重新吻上达里尔，胯间不断挤压，上下磨蹭，感受达里尔在他身体下颤抖，亲吻间隙可以听到他的每一声毫不掩饰的呻吟。瑞克像某种巨大的动物压垮着达里尔，想把他从双腿间撕开那般挤着他的身体，达里尔在这种甜蜜的压迫下浑身冒汗又打着冷颤，满足地吸着鼻子，双眼湿润地望着瑞克的脸，嘴巴呼吸时稍微伸着舌头，等着瑞克继续吻他。  
瑞克分神地诧异达里尔这副天真又放荡的表情是怎么回事——这副表情让他热血澎湃，满足了他一切边缘性的幻想，但同时又令他有种胃紧缩的不适感。达里尔等不到瑞克，便再次主动，缩着肩膀侧脸吻他，同时带上的还有他胯间的动作，通过背后的干草来支撑，主动讨好地想用双腿夹住瑞克。达里尔似乎很喜欢性的一切，只要瑞克没照顾到他某个需要欲望的部位，他就会几近焦渴地撞进瑞克怀里。所以这导致不管瑞克如何取悦他，达里尔都会想从目前的快感中挣扎，急不可耐地奔向下一个欲望。等到瑞克的手终于突破达里尔那该死的皮带，顺着他的温暖的臀缝进而向下时，他摸到预料之外的润滑感。这新奇的发现令瑞克愣了一下，而达里尔在他耳边哼笑起来，连绵滚烫的亲吻落在瑞克的脖子上。  
既然达里尔有准备在先，瑞克不客气地插进两根手指，一下子吞入到第二根指节的深度。他听着达里尔哽了下呼吸，身体努力适应异物感。瑞克想着达里尔为了这一晚做了这些准备，满裤子润滑剂地在仓库里等着瑞克来找他，现在他被允许进入，触摸身体极其隐私的快感位置。瑞克顺着吸着他手指的软肉往里压，到达某一个位置时达里尔几乎要跳出他的压制。他感受男人在他手臂坚硬肌肉下收紧又放松，接着是气息不稳的颤抖。为了多体验这非同寻常的控制感，瑞克抓紧达里尔的屁股一侧，粗鲁又快速地让他的手指在那个位置搓捏过去。达里尔几乎在癫狂中来回绷紧肌肉，浑身颤抖地挨着瑞克，在手指稍微离开前列腺抓紧时间松口气，脸红脑胀，露出疲倦的笑容。瑞克盯着达里尔，突然真正意识到这样的一个年轻人是完全任由他进入的，内心不禁闪过一阵感激，同时这一刹那把瑞克对家人仅剩的一点内疚推开了。他让达里尔朝下趴在较矮的草堆上，扯下他的裤子。达里尔侧过脸看他，似乎有点不确定，不过当瑞克扶着阴茎不断进入，他便仰起脖子，让瑞克掐着他的肩膀一次一次地深插，直到最后全部进去。瑞克被紧致和温暖包围，小腹涌起阵阵激动。达里尔稍微弯着腰，半侧着身子低头张望他，上半身披着一件敞开的衣服，裤子落在一边的脚踝上揉成一团。瑞克贴上他，达里尔自然而然地抬头亲吻他，在之后的每次撞击中他都这么索求瑞克的吻，哼着间断的、带有可爱鼻音的无意义的呻吟。  
当黑色的星星布满瑞克的眼睛后，他的大脑终于有一瞬间的空隙让他惊讶自己没有戴套，还射进了达里尔身体内。瑞克抽离自己，依旧趴在达里尔后背，由上笼盖着年轻男人。他亲吻男人脖子的汗，一边厌恶自己一边又不舍得脱离这温暖的躯体。达里尔在他身下挪动，侧身空出左手往下摸。瑞克知道他要干嘛。他迅速抓住鬼鬼祟祟的手腕，把它从达里尔面前绕过，然后将右手探进达里尔的下腹，抓住依旧出于兴奋状态、形状娇好的性器，手掌稳稳握住，懒散地上下撸动。达里尔隐忍地弓着背，专心自己的高潮，带有瑞克留下红手印的臀部急切地往瑞克手心里蹭，不甘心地垂低脑袋，露出后颈。  
瑞克的眼睛在模糊的昏暗里发现达里尔脖子与后背交界位置的吻痕，这一小块痕迹和他留在达里尔身上的不能相比，但却像一记鞭子抽在瑞克的心口上。瑞克发现他是如此地不了解达里尔——或许他应该在达里尔如此熟练的时候就要花点心思想想背后的原因。  
“你会跟每一个住在农场里的客人乱搞吗？”瑞克挨近达里尔问道，闻着他头发里蒸腾的汗味，停下手里的动作。达里尔就快要到了，他虚弱地示意瑞克继续，同时奇怪地朝身后男人眨眨眼。  
“他们对你好吗？能满足你吗？”瑞克将他翻过身，面对面压着。达里尔被吓到，但瑞克加大手里的动作，粗鲁快速地让达里尔到达顶端，抽搐着小腹将精液射进瑞克手里。他干着喉咙呼吸，浑身因为高潮发红，皮肤柔软得出奇。瑞克应该对此赞叹的，但他进而压制住达里尔，盯着他迷离的双眼。“难道你父亲和你哥哥从未发现你真的是一个荡妇，勾引每一个经过的人？”  
“我……并没有。”达里尔不太明白瑞克的话。“他们不会让我见生人，如果他们在家，你甚至都进不来。”  
“你是故意让我进来的，肏！我老婆都怀孕了！”  
“但你不是喜欢吗？”达里尔反问。瑞克从他身上退开，滑稽地站在仓库里。他看着达里尔一团糟地从干草堆上看他。达里尔的胸膛水光一片，大腿保持着瑞克离开前分开的姿势，内侧呈现美丽的红色，肌肉似乎在瑞克的眼皮下跳动，散发诱惑的温热气息。  
这幅景象越是呼唤着瑞克，也越是令他内疚感大增。  
瑞克穿好裤子再次走近达里尔，指着他的鼻子说：“我只是希望这件事只有我们俩知道。”  
达里尔还是奇怪地看着瑞克。他从未理解瑞克每句话的意思。  
“没有人会来这个农场，如果莫尔他们在，你甚至都见不到我。你是第一个我在农场见到的陌生人。”  
瑞克没有说话，他疯狂期望这不是他所想的那样。  
“我十五岁之后就没离开了。”达里尔没觉得他这句话是多么地怪异，他从草堆上坐起，那具身体每个动作都让瑞克想再次靠近，拥抱他亲吻他，在耳边说爱他，但是瑞克想到在此之前是谁留下那个吻痕，又是谁让达里尔如此熟练后，沉重的背德感贯穿瑞克，几乎让他要尖叫。  
“最后一次跟车去集市回来后被我爸揍个半死，因为我跟一个人借火。”达里尔把裤子穿好。“他们不喜欢我和陌生人接触，你是个意外。我喜欢你。”  
“什么意思？”瑞克捂住嘴，拽紧下巴。  
“什么什么意思？”  
瑞克不说话了。他站在原地，后知后觉被货口透进来的光笼罩。达里尔挨近他，熟练地将他引导进一个吻。  
瑞克不知道自己该不该继续问。  
“天快亮了，我觉得莫尔现在正修理你的车。”达里尔抬头看着天空。“你今早就可以离开了。”  
瑞克凝视着达里尔，问：“你脖子上的吻痕是怎么来的？”  
达里尔看着他，蓝眼睛在漂浮昏暗的光里发亮。他没说话，似乎是瑞克问了一个蠢问题。  
瑞克离开仓库。他大力推开门，不介意有人发现他在这里过夜。当他走向车库，看到莫尔刚合上凯美瑞的车前盖，洛莉和卡尔站在一旁，行李袋放在一边。他们相互对望，洛莉冷漠地看着他，一手拉着睡眼朦胧的卡尔，一手托着肚子。凌晨后的草地有种湿气，清新好闻，洛莉站在其中，穿着一袭白色裙子，一动不动，半张脸被车库的灯照耀着。  
瑞克不敢继续看她。他转向莫尔，那个粗俗的男人示意车已经好了，也没多说什么。他把脏布扔到一边，踩着草坪走向瑞克，走过他，哼着曲子，进入屋内。瑞克跟着他的离开回头，看到远处仓库门口有一个模糊的人影。人影靠在昏暗中，在空旷的农场里显得万分孤独，随时都可以被下一夜的黑暗吞没。  
洛莉让卡尔上车，自己坐进副驾，无言地等着瑞克过来。  
瑞克四周望望，期望可以见到迪克森老人，不过他没有露面，有些人就是可以在你找他的时候消失得无影无踪，像一个巨大的幽灵。瑞克恍惚地呆在原地，某一时刻他想回到仓库，但那一时刻被更多的恐惧心情淹没。他步伐僵硬地上车，发动汽车。洛莉靠在车窗上，看着虚空的某处，卡尔在后座再次入睡。  
瑞克在黎明破晓前将车开离农场，顺着唯一的一条路出去，直到他们回到公路上，他都无法摆脱内心的恐惧。  
他把农场远远地甩在身后。


	3. 跑，快跑！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A！瑞克/O！达里尔  
> ABO  
> （但是没肉）
> 
> 尼根的欧米伽逃跑了，他要瑞克去追回来。

瑞克听到前门被敲响。他刚要过去，卡尔便从走廊小跑去开门。他注视男孩的影子随着门敞开的光照在墙面，然后一个更加高大更加漆黑的人影把卡尔的影子覆盖得严严实实。瑞克收紧喉咙，门外熟悉的声音让他的胃沉了下去。  
“叫你爸出来。”尼根在门外命令道。  
瑞克立即冲出去，正好把折返回来的卡尔搂在怀里。瑞克抬头，尼根对他露出笑容，拜访一个老朋友那样热情。几个救世军站在外面，闲暇地四处张望亚历山大的景色。瑞克拍拍卡尔的肩膀，叫他回去照顾好朱迪丝，便跟着尼根走出门外，在一片秋日的阳光中眯着眼睛。  
“我以为你会邀请我进去。”尼根笑着说。瑞克没看他，等着他下一句。“我需要你帮我个忙，一件很小很小的事。原本可以不用叫你的，但我选择信任你。”  
瑞克抿紧嘴，尼根露出“你懂我意思”的表情。  
“如果你完成了，我想，对于之前发生的小矛盾大家可以一笔勾销。”  
这句话刺疼了瑞克的心，他想到那晚潮湿冰冷的空气钻进鼻孔，以及新鲜的血腥味。森林四周环绕球棒挥打空气的声音。破壳的声音。死亡的声音。  
“什么事？”瑞克问，盯着道路中的西蒙，高个儿的南方佬正好背对他，皮带里插着一把后备用的左轮手枪。瑞克目光回到屋子前的草地上。  
“我的欧米伽逃跑了，你帮我抓回来。”  
瑞克皱眉，尼根抬起下巴，继续说：“一般我会派4到5个人去，但每一次，每一次那个小野猫总会让我的人喂丧尸。5个人去，回来可能只有3个。”尼根摇摇头。“这不划算。”  
瑞克有些难以置信。  
尼根露出炫耀的笑容。  
“我看到你有两个小孩，真好。身为一个阿尔法在这样的世界能有自己的后代……哦，不好意思。”尼根想起瑞克单亲爸爸的身份，故意道了歉。“这种事对于你小菜一碟不是吗？你只需要跟踪，然后把人带回来，交给我就行。”  
“你的手下也有阿尔法。”瑞克看了眼西蒙。他不想干这个勾当，任何人成为尼根的欧米伽都只剩悲惨的命运。  
尼根在他身边大笑，瑞克叹口气，不去理会。  
“我在给你机会，瑞克，只是抓只小野猫，很容易的。”他挥了下棒球棍，那阵破空的动静让瑞克心烦。“你一个人完成，造福全社区。我知道你很聪明，想想吧，就这么一件事，而且重点是，我选择信任你。”  
“我需要知道他的样子。”  
“你觉得我会有照片给你看吗？动用一下你的嗅觉雷达还是什么鬼。”尼根拍拍瑞克后背。“再说，你只要看到他就能认得出来，没错，他令人印象深刻。”  
瑞克点点头，返身走进屋里。突然他回身，从屋檐的阴影里发问：“他怀孕了？”  
“我看没有。”尼根耸耸肩。“他受过伤，傻屌德怀特朝他开了一枪，能怀孕会是个奇迹。”

欧米伽在下半夜逃离救世军的营地，从西侧的山林一路狂奔。瑞克站在踪迹里，想着那个男人前几次逃跑，避开看守，在黑夜里直面丧尸，甩掉追捕者。很少有欧米伽能逃离自己的阿尔法，卡萝尔是个意外，因为她的丈夫被咬了，这一变化得以让她在末日生存下来，并且多次拯救别人和保护领地。人们为了生活不得不妥协着改变，或好或坏，毕竟他们都已身处地狱边缘，还有什么事是不能被接受的？  
瑞克同情正在逃难的欧米伽，但他必须抓他回去，为了亚历山大的所有人。  
白天的树林踪迹难藏，只要懂得门路，瑞克很快知道对方受伤了，一点血沾在灌木叶子上，但应该不算严重，地上的脚印轻快，不会一深一浅，脚印的主人意识清晰，短时间内遇上的话最好还是避免正面冲突。半小时后瑞克看到一个丧尸倒在地上，脑袋插着一只箭。  
嗯，这很少见。瑞克蹲下观察。  
箭已经断了，似乎对方在发现无法使用后放弃将它继续拔出。只有一箭，正中丧尸侧脑，干脆利落。瑞克想着他的确应该与欧米伽保持距离，伏击是最好的方式，他可不想在这种糟糕的情况下还挨一箭。  
尼根说过这是欧米伽第四次逃跑了，为了他，前前后后损失了十二个人。  
“当然，这十二个人中头四个是把他刚抓回来时死的，真可惜你没看见，瑞克。所有人都应该看看那个画面，你他妈都能从他杀人的样子看出在床上他会是个多放荡的婊子，怀了崽之后脾气肯定更火爆，冒火汽缸一样！结果那该死的德怀特……你知道我的意思。”尼根忧伤地耷拉眉头，用手比划了下。瑞克自顾自收拾，将手铐别在腰带上。尼根看到他这动作，吹了个口哨。  
“只要你能逮住他，我不介意你用这个。”他笑着说。  
所以尼根对着瑞克唠叨了一大堆话，就是没说欧米伽携带武器。瑞克尽量收敛自己气息，赶在天黑前找到欧米伽的身影。瑞克从丧尸旁起身，观察四周树林，推测欧米伽会选择从哪里离开。  
他无法根据现有的线索推测，然后下一秒，瑞克明白过来，与此同时有一个冰凉的东西抵在他的后颈。  
“把武器扔到地上。”一股寡淡得不行的欧米伽气味渐渐在空气中突显。瑞克想着一支箭头正戳着自己皮肤，一个屡教不改的欧米伽决定着他的生死，一个前一秒他还对其产生惋惜之情的人随时可以杀了他。  
瑞克把刀抽出来，扔到地上，接着是他的柯尔特。  
“转过来。”欧米伽扁着声音说。“慢慢地。”  
瑞克按要求转过身。他看到一个比自己年轻的黑发男人举着一只弩，箭头对着他双眼中间。男人的样貌的确会吸引到尼根，他连衣着都像救世军，不知道是被潜移默化还是他原本的风格就是如此。欧米伽留着没打理过的头发，还有浅色的胡子，那双眼睛在刘海后眯紧，危险地打量瑞克，将最开始的一瞬间惊讶掩盖过去。  
“你是谁？”似乎瑞克一人的出现令他感到困惑，欧米伽快速看两边，更加证实这点。“为什么只有一个人？”  
“你一直躲在这儿？”瑞克问。  
“回答我的问题！”  
“瑞克，瑞克·格兰姆斯。”瑞克看欧米伽皱着眉头，弩始终举着。“你偷了德怀特的弩。”  
“放屁，这是我的！”欧米伽低声骂道。“那家伙才是偷了我的东西。”  
“抱歉。”瑞克耸耸肩。欧米伽看起来比较放松了。他单手拿弩继续对着瑞克，然后矮身快速捡起刀和柯尔特。他站起身时看到瑞克的手铐，挑了挑眉。  
瑞克故意看不懂他的暗示。  
“你知道怎么做，如果不想我失手射中你的话。”欧米伽这么说。  
瑞克把双手铐在身后，欧米伽才放下弩，快速走上前，憋着气给瑞克搜身，把手铐的钥匙拿出来。他的双手力道很浅，瑞克感觉自己被轻轻地抱了一下，欧米伽便退开，对瑞克气味嫌弃地皱鼻子，扭头吐了口口水。  
“为什么一个人？”欧米伽继续问。他在强装没事，但肢体的疲劳很容易暴露出来。瑞克想着他呼吸不稳，可能身体某处有伤，或者是呆在救世军那里留有的旧伤——瑞克看欧米伽第一眼就发现他脖子上大片的淤青，像某种皮肤病一样地在几个特定的位置蔓延。瑞克曾经是警察，他当然知道这些伤是怎么回事，再说欧米伽左眼的黑眼圈就算消退不少但还是挺刺眼的。  
“他什么都没跟我解释，我连你叫什么都不知道。”瑞克这么说。欧米伽当着他的面笑出来，看起来很痛苦无奈。  
“但你不是他的人。”欧米伽比表现出来的样子显得聪明冷静，瑞克原以为他会在缴械后被杀死，不过对方并没有将情况进一步恶化的打算。他不想主动杀人，除非迫不得已。瑞克突然明白他杀那十二个人的情况会是多么混乱恶劣，尼根简直要把欧米伽逼上悬崖。  
“尼根会利用人，你的处境我能理解，但是我不能帮你。”欧米伽要瑞克坐下，双腿并拢。瑞克照做，他看欧米伽再次憋气靠近，解开瑞克的皮带，紧紧绑住双腿。瑞克观察欧米伽，正好看到他后颈露出丑陋的牙印，深得像是丧尸即将咬下的一块肉。  
“我会留下刀，剩下的自己看着办。”欧米伽离开瑞克身边时这么说。瑞克盯着他，没说话。欧米伽把弩背好，再次深深看瑞克一眼。那瞬间瑞克感觉，如果他们在更早的日子里遇见，他会和这个欧米伽相处得很好，相互通力合作，每一个眼神都默契十足，手势是只言片语。他们会在末日开着车，朝某个平和安全的地方驶去。他会加入瑞克那个大家相互信任的团队，成为大家庭的一员。  
欧米伽对瑞克的现状感到抱歉，他将走未走地徘徊了一下，说：“你要小心尼根，我不知道他在搞什么鬼。”他的眼神黯淡下去，瑞克想到卡尔还在等他回去。  
“我叫达里尔。”达里尔说完，便快速离开了，天色也渐渐黯淡下来。

瑞克先是把鞋子踢下，然后花了很长一段时间，弄了一身泥和烂叶子，才把后背的双手从脚绕到前面。瑞克一度以为肩膀会脱臼，在一阵紧缩的痛苦后喘息恢复，发现那阵疼只是大腿抽筋而已。他解开脚上的皮带，缠到左手关节上，然后穿回鞋子，快步走去拔出插在土里的刀。他用右手摆好握刀姿势，以便快速出击。  
天色全黑，树荫交叠出无数黑影。瑞克适应黑暗后，选定方位，一鼓作气冲过去。  
他在树林里不要命地狂奔，像一只夜间动物，迅速安静。那股寡淡的欧米伽气味充满前方的空气，越来越清晰，瑞克甚至可以模拟出达里尔经过这片树林的模样，警惕地压着弩，低着身子前行，但血迹总会不经意间留在附近任何一种碰到他的植物上。他想到达里尔是如何被救世军抓住，想到他在尼根那里遭受的折磨，还有眼前这个即将以失败告终的逃亡——瑞克真的对他报以同情，但卡尔和朱迪丝在亚历山大等他回去。  
前方地势较低的位置有人影过去。  
没有人要为自己存活而有负罪感。  
瑞克朝达里尔背影怒吼一声，达里尔迅速转身，抬起弩射出箭。瑞克早在此之前便顺势滚到前方树后，从另一边跳出，借助他位于高处的地形优势，重重扑倒达里尔，然后在欧米伽要发力挣扎时，将刀口抵住他的喉咙。  
“别乱动。”瑞克气喘吁吁地警告。他感到身下的躯体有要起来的力量，再一次提醒地压压达里尔脖子。达里尔安静了，只剩下两人的喘息声。  
他们在黑暗中四目相对，看不清对方的脸，影子越来越沉重。  
如果。瑞克无法抑制地想到。如果他们在这些糟心事之前相遇……  
他沮丧地低下头，与达里尔额头相抵，呼吸着两人之间单薄的一层气味。  
瑞克喜欢这股气味，简直要他发疯。在他们面对面时瑞克便无法回避这个事实，这个年轻的、可怜的、别人的欧米伽浑身散发瑞克喜欢的温柔色彩，就算深陷泥潭，他看起来依旧美好，太过美好，能引导瑞克幻想到末日之前的那些洒满阳光的日子。他不能再说服自己只是同情着达里尔了。  
而更可悲的是，达里尔看向瑞克第一瞬间的眼神完全出卖了他，一下子将自己置于和瑞克一样可笑的局面。  
操蛋的末日，操蛋的尼根。  
达里尔猛地推开瑞克，颓然地坐在地上。瑞克在地上挣扎了一下坐起，刚好接到达里尔抛给他的钥匙。  
“所以这就是尼根对你的测试。”达里尔嘲讽他。瑞克可以在昏暗中隐约看着达里尔的脸了，知道他在叹气，和自己一样对眼下情况束手无措。  
“你身边有什么人？”达里尔接着问。  
“我的儿子和女儿。”瑞克说道。他看着达里尔的身影尴尬地动了下，继续说：“还有我的团队，在亚历山大。”  
“我经过那里，曾经。”达里尔闷闷地说。他站起身，瑞克刚解开手铐。他看着达里尔并没有继续逃跑的打算，先前寡淡的欧米伽气息浓郁起来，直击瑞克喉咙。这种奇怪的幸福让瑞克经过这么多天的精神折磨后头次感到放松，他再次变成金恩镇的警察，或者往后一些，他依旧带领自己的精英小团队，在末日里找到亚历山大这样一个美好的社区。没有阴谋和猜忌，没有伤病和死亡。达里尔会是他的欧米伽，他们的气味能在床单上残留一整天。  
“你的队伍里有欧米伽吗？”达里尔突然问。  
瑞克想到几个面孔，然后点点头。  
“你要保护好他们，被尼根找到……我曾以为我会死在那里。”  
达里尔叹息。瑞克等了一会儿，才听到达里尔重新开口。  
“现在你打算怎么办？”  
瑞克张了几次嘴都没有声音，他一会儿看到卡尔抱着朱迪丝坐在前廊，一会儿又看到格伦和亚伯拉罕跪在石子路上，其中闪过摩根发疯的样子，还有洛莉的鬼魂。那些曾经死在瑞克手里的人都从树林里出来探望他，熟悉又令人恐惧的脸幽幽显出过往的颜色。  
瑞克记得他浑身是血的时候偶尔瞥到镜子，看到的也是这些死人的脸。  
“我希望你跟我回去。”瑞克轻轻地说。  
达里尔没反应。  
“我可以偷偷带你回亚历山大，把你藏起来。”瑞克看到肖恩在林子里嘲笑他。“亚历山大的人愿意帮忙，而且你了解救世军，我们需要一次反击，你能帮上忙。”  
“他们很强大，他很强大。”达里尔显得犹豫，目光无处安放。  
“我们成功过一次，后来是我低估了。”瑞克说得很痛苦。“我们需要一个反击，相信我，达里尔。”  
“就这些？”年轻男人反问。瑞克顿时感到无力，他无法确定未来的打算，但一直有个模糊的计划存在。他从不放弃希望，只要抓住机会，他会变成最疯狂的复仇者。  
“我还以为你喜欢我。”达里尔哼哼笑着。  
瑞克几乎要回到亚特兰大边上了。他和肖恩还有家里人在一块，而达里尔会从树林走出来，吵吵闹闹地说打一头鹿回来有多麻烦。他会因为头一次见到这样的欧米伽而久久盯着他，让他从面前走过，看清他眼睛的颜色。  
“我当然……”瑞克看着达里尔拖着疲倦的身体走近，身上的气味浓郁温热，瑞克难以说话。达里尔如释重负地靠在瑞克肩膀边，把柯尔特塞到瑞克手里。  
“带我回去。”他扭头对瑞克说，瑞克顺势亲下去，很快分开，因为结合过的味道逐渐刺鼻。达里尔很满意瑞克放开的气味，他像是急切地掩盖结合的痕迹这么靠近瑞克，追着刚才的吻，仰着脖子，磨蹭瑞克满是胡渣的下巴。  
他们浅浅地吻了下，像是上下唇轻轻地合上那样轻巧。即便是如此细微，瑞克心满意足。他把刀和枪放好，达里尔把弩挎回肩膀，刚才松散的姿态再次紧绷。他们对看一眼，便心知肚明，之间的动作熟悉得如此奇怪。有一刹那瑞克也怀疑过这是否也是尼根的阴谋之一，但达里尔认真地看着他，能在夜色里找到他的双眼并与他交流，仿佛他们一直以来都是一队，从亚特兰大开始，经历过农场着火，监狱被入侵，逃离终点站，赶走一群狼一样的疯子——他们在对方的生命中登场得过于晚了，不过对此惋惜的心情即刻被真正见面时的巨大喜悦冲淡，只要想想未来，想想留有他们气味的床单。  
“走吧，我带路。”瑞克说，达里尔专心地看着他。“趁着天黑时回去。”  
回到大路的一瞬间，瑞克和达里尔察觉到危险。他们还没转身，前方车灯猛然打开，强硬地照亮黑夜。  
一阵猛烈的电流穿过瑞克的胸膛，令肌肉激烈抽搐。他重重摔倒，撞进坚硬的地面。在暂时的一片昏暗中，瑞克听到有人从他身上跨过去，还有达里尔怒吼的声音，混乱得听不清内容，不远处还有尼根的笑声。  
瑞克挣扎地抬起手，他想找到达里尔，眼皮却不受控制，他的世界混乱，上下颠倒，手臂上的肌肉突突跳动。他再次倒下，看到两个人架住达里尔从他视线里离开，达里尔不断挣扎，被拖到尼根面前时，便不再动了。瑞克看不清，他的视野不够高，他只能看到尼根的双腿，还有那个该死的露西。突然西蒙的脸下降，挨近瑞克，似乎在观察瑞克是否还活着。瑞克极力去瞪他，西蒙露出短暂的嗤笑，而后他的脸消失，尼根的腿再次出现在强光里，露西不见了。瑞克想他可能又把球棍扛在肩膀上。  
“那可是电牛棍，小心点用。”尼根的声音从上方飘过，后面跟着西蒙嘿嘿的笑声。  
达里尔完全消失在瑞克的视野里，气息荡然无存。  
瑞克感觉自己好像忘了什么，他在剧烈的眩晕中担忧着，但尼根接近他，那双靴子放大在瑞克面前。  
“虽然比我预期的要久，但你还是完成了。”阿尔法男人高兴地说着，他的皮衣有一股老旧的铁锈味，或许这就是他本身的气味。  
“我应该信任你吗，瑞克？”尼根的脚后退几步。瑞克半张脸压在路面上，睫毛扫过灰尘。那只脚回来，重重踢进瑞克的肚子。  
瑞克痛苦地咽下呼吸，他的心脏剧烈跳动，身体翻过来，面朝上躺着，感觉到那些光正剧烈地照着他一侧的鼻梁。尼根的脸探进他的视野，友好地笑笑。  
“你不应该这么久的。”他压着脖子说话时声音比往常更加阴沉。“而且你还弄得我的小野猫浑身都是你的味道，该死！”  
瑞克想起他刚才的担忧，这也令他紧张地盯着尼根的表情。  
“不过，这次就算啦，毕竟这么晚了，我不想你儿子太过担心。”尼根说完便退离瑞克视线。瑞克扭头，在光中眯着眼睛看尼根悠闲地朝车那边走去。他疯狂地在灯后的黑影里寻找达里尔，但那些都是恍惚不定的影子，像被瑞克杀死的那些人，或许肖恩也站在里面。  
救世军发动汽车的时候，瑞克好几次试着起来。他的四肢不受控制，颤抖或者发烫，某处可能被烧伤，有股难闻的焦味。当瑞克终于捂着肚子，从地上翻滚起来后，那些车已经走了，把他一个人留在那。四周只剩下树林的动静。  
瑞克警告自己不能，但他还是克制不住地疯狂地大笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，笑得快要哭了，凌晨的树林里回荡着他的笑声——或许这就是他一直期待的机会，尼根居然没察觉。  
他曾下意识透露真心的那一刻没有被尼根和救世军发现。这是他们的损失。瑞克几近狂喜地想着。他被尼根用死亡击溃过，精神被碾压，物质也被剥夺，不过眼下他还活着，拥有亚历山大，而在救世军那里，他有达里尔。  
瑞克会让尼根因为没有在一开始杀死他而感到后悔！  
处于这样一种荒唐的狂喜，瑞克回想到那一刻，他在慌乱和恐惧中，下意识的一句话——这将是他翻盘的重要契机，独一无二，或者说只有他和达里尔才能明白。当强光照亮夜晚，让他们两人无比清晰地看到对方的脸，瑞克几乎是推了达里尔一把，欧米伽震惊地看着他，而在瑞克话音落后，达里尔的表情变得肯定，直到西蒙用电牛棍把瑞克电倒，两个救世军把达里尔抓走，他的目光一直坚定地看着瑞克。  
那种目光不会破碎。

“跑，快跑！”瑞克喊。


End file.
